


I've Got 48

by SandyMinbrook



Series: The Yellow Toothbrush is Bill's [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bickering, Cheesy Mabel, Creepy Art, M/M, Shoppoing, Teeth riddles, Tooth Brushes, crafting, this is the origin of the series name, tooth brush circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyMinbrook/pseuds/SandyMinbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill misses out on another human concept and Mabel is advancing in comebacks while Dipper gets his shirts stolen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(This is set where Not What He Seems and everything after that did not happen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got 48

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on any mistakes or corrections I need to make! Thank you all for such wonderful feedback! ( /OvO)/

"Bill, why is your finger in your mouth?" Mabel nonchalantly questioned from behind the first volume of Bipmories. She was decorating yet another picture of her brother and her arts and crafts buddy. That's what she called Bill. Her brother's friendly asshole boyfriend. They often painted together. She mostly did flowers and animals while Bill drew overly too realistic, detailed, and bloody monsters consuming what she guessed were people he didn't like. He later always shoved the poster sized paper into Dipper's face just to hear the other make an aggravated squacking noise.

"Mbrmm msgmng mm mttmmemtm" Bill rolled on the floor, finger still in his mouth.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Mabel prodded him with the tip of her foot.

"What? Again?" Dipper eyed the two as he entered the room holding another folder of printed pictures. Mabel was collecting pictures of Bill and Dipper while Dipper was stuffing his folders with the supernatural. 

"No, Pine Tree!" The man on the floor removed his long finger that was followed by a string of spit. A soft ew could be heard from Mabel.

"Then wha-"

"I was brushing my teeth! You know? The human thing!"

Both twins looked at Bill and then at each other.

-~timeskip~-

After about half an hour of explaining Bill that brushing teeth meant not literally touching your teeth and that humans did it not for fun but because it was necessary for the teeth's health because they couldn't just snap their fingers and have their mouth cleaned in a second. Then they mentioned that you needed a tooth brush and Bill said he wanted one too but they said he didn't need it. Then he threw a fit like a spoiled baby because he wanted one too and everyone had one and he needed to 'experience the human'. That phrasing made Mabel have to excuse herself to loudly laugh in the corner.

"Bill, how old are you?" Mabel was walking done the aisle of sanitary materials. Cotton sticks. Tissues.  
"Like, very?" Bill walked behind her, absentmindedly touching all the items and shelves with his hand. "Very, very."

"Then how come you've never heard or seen people brush their teeth?" Dipper was dragging behind them and carrying the shopping basket. "I mean, we do it every day. Well, supposed to." He picked up three rolls of bandages and they fell into the basket.

"Well, I sorta appeared when the first dream was seen. Then I existed throughout the Dreamscape. Then the first human tugged along with a mind." Bill accidentally knocked over some toilet paper. "and I was introduced to the Mindscape." He finished as the twins helped retrieve the merchandise to its original placement.

"I watched humanity through the eyes of the mind until I made my first deal and popped up in the real world" Bill took what Mabel just picked off the shelves, and handed it to Dipper. "And then I was really interested in humanity and stuff. But hey, this stuff didn't exist back then" he waved his hand at the stocked shelves.

"And then what?" Mabel paused at the makeup section, scanning through all the objects. 

"Then I got bored of watching your kind and went into dreams and deals. So I guess I sorta missed the point where teethbrush? We're invented." Bill ran a hand through his hair. They finally moved along and Mabel finally spotted the teeth hygiene stand, or whatever you call it. 

"Here! Now, Dori, pick one!" Mabel used the nickname of a nickname. Bill walked over, Dipper up close as both inspected the stand. Bill crouched down and touched several with his hands.

"So what, just pick one? Umm...." He eyed his options again, "this?" He lifted one from where it hung. "Yeah, this one." He stood up. "Actually..." He sat back down again. "No." 

"You take as long as Mabel with paper." Dipper changed the hand he was holding the basket in.

"What?" Mabel looked up, "paper is important! You need the right texture and MPA, so the paints work right and the glue doesn't make it all wavy, also gotta make sure it doesn't leave weird cottony things at the sides when you cut it, also it is best if the paper can be held for long periods of time without literally crumbling!" She pointed at Dipper. "Not longer than you and your jackets!" Mabel huffed. They weren't really arguing, just pl-

"I own only one." Dipper changed the placement of the basket again.

"Me too!" Mabel didn't really make sense of what she was saying, it was just the first thing to come to mind.

"You have a whole cabinet stuffed with paper, Mabel." Dipper looked at her in amusement. Just last week she asked to use one of his shelves for the endless art materials she owned.

"ONE cabinet!" Mabel shot back with the speed of light. Then they both chuckled, now glancing to the floor where Bill sat in a very geometrically accurate circle of tooth brushes.

"Done?" The demon looked up. " I can't pick."

"It's just a tooth brush, for god's sake." Dipper sighed and sat next to him. "Well almost everything you own is yellow, so I guess just take the yellowest one?"

Bill pointed at the purple shirt he was wearing, "it's not yellow" 

Dipper grunted and pushed at Bill, "that's mine, you dork. Stop stealing my shirts" Dipper now chuckled and stayed leaning on Bill.

"They smell like pine trees!" Bill smiled back and looked into Dipper's warm, brown eyes. Oh, he's made a good choice.

"Are you-" Both laughed quietly. Mabel was examining the nearby air freshener stand as they tried to pick the yellowest one.

~-timeskip-~

"THIRTY TWO WHITE HORSES ON A RED HILL. WHAT IS IT?" Mabel shouted another tooth riddle as Dipper drove the car. He didn't trust her enough behind the wheel, especially since he was in the same vehicle as her.

"It's teeth, Mabel." Dipper sighed. He then felt a dip in his seat as Bill leaned in from the back seat and placed his hands on Dipper's shoulder.

"I still don't get it." the demon swayed on his seat belt that the twins always made him wear.

"Just count your teeth."

A moment of silence and then "still doesn't make sense"

"What? Like, people have thirty two tee-"

"Forty eight."

Dipper looked back at his... Uh... Just Bill. "What do you mean?"

"I've got forty eight teeth." 

~-timeskip-~

They were all back at home and Mabel had taken the responsibility to teach Bill about the whole brushing teeth concept while Dipper unpacked the groceries.

"MABEEEEL?" Dipper held up an item he stumbled upon in the plastic bag. 

Back up on the second floor, Mabel giggled and snorted. 

"What did you buy, Shooting Star?" Bill rinsed his mouth, shirt soaked wet already. 

"You'll see" she whispered as another shout came from Dipper.

"MABEL, PINE FOREST AIR FRESHENER? SERIOUSLY?"


End file.
